The knight's story
by lor17
Summary: Fakir will write a story about a princess who was betrothed to a prince. Will Fakir be able to save Ahiru from the danger he didn’t really wanted to happen? Or Fate will just play its game…
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu just the plot and the story "The Destiny of the Princess." Please do not sue me if I did something wrong, lets just talk this over. Now on to the story :)

Legend:

"Spoken words"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**_Story_**

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

_**Once upon a time…in a kingdom far away, a princess was born, and her parents betrothed her to a prince. **_

_**Seven years passed, the princess was called to meet the visitors of the king. She was introduced to the prince and vise versa but both didn't accept the fact that they were to marry each other.**_

_**The queen of Chateau (1) went home immediately to fix her son's attitude towards the princess however every time they would go to the princess' palace. The prince would always complain about going there.**_

_**When the princess celebrated her 16th birthday, the prince went to the palace with the queen without any words or complains. They seemed to get along well unlike before; it looked like the princess was already falling for the prince. **_

_**On the same day, however a battle was announced. The prince and princess were attacked. The prince wasn't able to protect the princess because they were separated by a horse that just passed by them.**_

_**Then, another horse passed by, and it stopped in front of the princess. He put his hand out and helped the princess and the prince get on the horse. After a few minutes, the princess fell asleep, while the heroic knight was kind enough to bring both the prince and the princess to safety. **_

_**A few weeks after the incident, the princess kept talking about the knight who saved her from the enemies. The king became curious about the knight and asked every guard to look for him because the knight left the place immediately. However, the guards reported that they weren't able to find him. **_

_**On the other hand, the knight kept thinking of the princess…the beautiful princess that caught his eyes. **_

'What am I thinking!'

Fakir went to the kitchen to cook for his meal, and he returned to his room to continue the story.

_**The knight went to the palace. He saw the princess but the guards at the entrance block his way. When the princess recognized the face of this knight, she immediately went to where the guards were and told them to let the knight in.**_

_**She went to the King and introduced the Knight to him. The king took a little while to think. But finally he thought that he should be the princess' personal knight.**_

_**As the days went by, the princess always get a visit from the prince. They seemed to get along and it looks like they loved each other more than anything else. But of course the knight must go away to give the prince and the princess a private time.**_

_**Far from the place where the princess and the prince were, a person who was behind the bushes was staring at them. She tried to kill the princess by using poison. The princess was shot; the prince stood up immediately and tried to protect the princess. But the prince didn't see anything except the thing that the person used to kill the princess. **_

_**The prince tried to figure out who the person was, but no fingerprints were left. The knight carried the princess to his horse and brought her to an Infirmary by the palace. The prince followed.**_

* * *

**_(1) Chateau means Castle in French_**

**_Please R&R. This will help me improve my writing and please be honest :)_**


	2. Decisionsdecision?

Early in the winter morning, a student of the drama club entered the ballet room

"Excuse me, Neko sensei? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Ok, class, just start stretching for a while."

The most students in the class were wondering if what was going on. They talked amongst their selves but Neko-sensei just listened to what the student is talking about.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Oh I don't know…why ask me?"

"Wow that's a great idea!" Neko-sensei suddenly burst out. Lilie suddenly pushed Ahiru downwards while doing the split, causing Ahiru to shout as her bones were trying to kill her. But both Lilie and Pique were able to put their hands on Ahiru's mouth. "Ok class listen to me" neko-sensei started while clapping his hands to break the commotion that caught the attention of the students "The drama club likes to invite our class to join "The Destiny of the princess" for this year's act. The story is about a Princess who was betrothed to a prince since she was a little child. But after seven years, the princess and the prince met and both of them didn't like the idea. Then a knight was able to save the princess from danger. This knight fell for the princess but the princess didn't notice the feelings of the knight. Yet there's more - an enemy who likes the prince tries to kill the princess." Neko-sensei paused "Please join. If you refuse to…please don't hesitate to tell me or else…you'll have to marry me!" He started to scratch his ears using his feet.

'The story sounds so familiar to me…oh I know, it is the story I wrote last night!' Fakir told himself as he turned his head to see a small group of yellow and pink-haired girls cheering for the salmon-haired girl on the floor. He blushed bright red at the site.

"Go Ahiru! You can do it!" Cheered Pike and Lilie

"Noooooooo" Ahiru falls on the floor

* * *

After the class, Ahiru went to Fakir, while Fakir was on his way to the library for some book reading.

"Good morning, Fakir! I hope that you're not busy right now. Anyway, are you going to join the play? I-I mean you're great dancer a-and you could get the lead role. Don't you think?"

Fakir didn't reply. However, he blushed and directed his eyes to another direction.

From afar, Fakir turned his head and saw Rue with the prince walking. He stared at Rue as if he was going to kill her

"You must join the play with me, we might get the lead roles" Rue said sweetly while walking with Mythos "and we might get the hearts of the people in there"

"Anyway" Ahiru interrupted "I need to go now. Bye!"

But Fakir did nothing and just stared back at her as she ran away.

* * *

"Hey Ahiru!" Pique and Lilie came running towards her. "I thought you are with your lover? "

"Ah…"

"You were with him a while ago…so what did you talk about? Don't worry, we'll help you to fight for the one you love" Lilie giggled

'What should I do? Should I join the play? I don't even know if the prince will join with Rue or not, they might do something unexpected.'

"Ahem!... Fakir why are you alone here in the Library?...Why don't you try to read outside? … It will be much more comfortable"

"This is fine."

"Oh…I see…ok then…I just want you to know that you are expected to join the play not only you but Mythos as well. You will be one of the four main characters if you join the play. If you don't want to join, just talk to me and I will be the one to talk to them…ok?"

Without saying a word, Neko-sensei left Fakir with the thought

"Hi Edel, I don't know if I should join the play. I-I mean I am not a good ballet dancer but the drama club wants me to join"

"_Ahiru!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Can you please join the play coz you're the only one who can talk to Fakir and we're all afraid of him, he's grumpy"_

"_Hey! He's not grumpy!" While flapping her arms "well sometimes…at least but he has a good heart!"_

"_That's why you should join."_

"_I'll think about it."_

"_Ok!...hope to see you there!"_

_When Ahiru was on her way to the girl's dormitory, she saw the play's poster near the drama club building on an old bulletin board. She didn't know what to do._

_Then, what looked like a doll appeared somewhere in the dark and started walking towards the light which revealed a tall girl._

"Light may come even when everything seems dark" Edel started "Life has Hope even when life seems over"

"Huh! What do you mean?" Ahiru looked at the Edel

"This stone of hope will help you understand things. It will show you things that deep inside you would only know." Ahiru then looked back at the poster

"Huh? I don't really understand you Edel...what do you m…E-Edel? In the brief moment, Edel was gone like a bubble that disappeared into thin air.

Ahiru ran through the whole Ginkan Academy still thinking about the mysterious words Edel said to her. She stopped running without noticing that she stopped in front of the Drama club's building.

"Hey Ahiru! I'm glad that you decided to join the play"

"Yeh"

"Here is the application form…you can fill it up right here."

"Oh…thank you"

"Can I have one of those applications for the play?"

"Fa-Fakir! You're going to join? That's great!"

"I'm done."

"Me too!"

"The audition will be next month…so please do all the requirements."

"Oh yeah!" Fakir just kept on walking. "The only requirement is we have to dance to the sound of nutcracker…I thought she said all but that's only one! Ahiru giggled.


	3. The note

_**The note**_

Fakir laid his head unto the chair where he works with his quill on its inking bottle and parchment on the table.

He slowly picked up the quill and started to write.

_**After a few days from the incident, the prince didn't leave the princess all alone. He held her hands all along. And even if he fell asleep, he never let go of it.**_

_**The knight also didn't leave the prince and the princess alone, for trouble might come forth. But most of all, he is outside the room to wait for the princess to wake up. **_

_**Late afternoon of the same day, the knight sat on a chair in front of the princess' room. He heard footsteps rushing towards them so he stood up and got his sword ready, holding the hilt (1) to remove it from its scabbard (2).**_

_**A person came running towards the knight as fast as he could. He stopped in front of the knight and tried to catch his own breath. The knight put his sword aside.**_

"_**I…need to…talk…to the prince"**_

"_**What for?"**_

"_**It's urgent"**_

"…"_**the knight glared coldly at the messenger saying "wait here" **_

_**The knight knocked on the door and waited for the response from the inside. **_

_**The prince stood up and put the princess' hand on top of her stomach. He started walking towards the door where the knight was standing.**_

_**The knight bowed down and told the prince that the messenger would like a word with him.**_

_**The prince closed the door behind him and walked towards the messenger**_

"_**What is it?**__**"**__**the prince glared down at the bowing messenger**_

"_**My apologies sire but this message is urgent"**_

"_**Urgent?"**_

"_**Yes sire."**_

"_**Let me hear the message"**_

"_**Your fiancée"**_

"_**My fiancée?! Continue"**_

"…_**can't remember anything and it seems that you can help her remember the things she lost"**_

"_**What!" the prince widened his eyes upon hearing the news and glared back at the door behind him. 'But as far as I am concerned, the girl behind this door is the only fiancée that I have and I can't leave her alone!"**_

"_**Sire" the messenger interrupted the prince's thoughts**_

"…" _**the prince diverted his attention towards the messenger waiting for the words to be said**_

"_**The king of Corbeau (3) said that the prince of Chateau is the one and only who can help in her dilemma"**_

"_**How, why and when did I become a part of the princess' memory? I don't even remember who she is! "**_

"…" _**the messenger just stared at the prince eagerly waiting for him to come with him still**_

"_**Well then, I will go and attend to her; but tell me, who is this princess?" looking behind to the messenger.**_

"_**I'm sorry sire but i won't be able to say a word of her name."**_

"_**So then, still I must go…" the prince put on his sad, lonely eyes "but then, it will be troublesome to leave the princess behind."**_

"_**My prince" the knight interrupted as he noticed the sad look in the eyes of the prince.**_

"…"

"_**Your highness, I can protect the princess for you sire. And I won't let my guards down as well as my words."**_

_**The prince walked up to the knight and put his hand onto the knight's right shoulder. The knight opened his eyes**_

"_**Well then…I'll leave her to your own hands." The prince tapped the shoulder of the knight "But if anything happens to her, you will be put to death immediately"**_

_**Far from the palace, a girl narrowed her eyes as she stared at the prince who is riding a horse. She smiled as soon as the prince took off.**_

**_

* * *

_**

(1) the handle of the sword

(2) a sheath for the blade of the sword

(3) literally means "Raven" from French


	4. Who's the Princess

_**Who's the princess**_

Applause heard around the ballet room

"Wow! All of you are great dancers…well…except for one" she sighed 'but I think she'll improve if she works a little harder' she giggled covering her mouth. "Tomorrow I'll make sure that your roles with your names will be posted on the bulletin board. See you then. Oh yeah, I'll give out the scripts on your way out. Be sure to have them!"

The ballet students went to the changing room. Rue went to her locker to get her things before going inside the small shower room.

Ahiru went inside the changing room with Pique and Lilie.

"I thought Ahiru would slip but she didn't. That is so sad" Lilie cried.

"At least, she managed to do the next step immediately" Pique confirmed while wiping her sweat with a small towel.

Ahiru giggled quietly.

Early in the morning, the mist travels all around the city.

Ahiru woke up and opened the window to let the birds in.

"aww don't be so excited about the food!" she turned to the little yellow bird and cupped a few amount of food in her hand "How are you today, Canary-mama?"

"Chirp!"

"Today is the day that our roles will be announced and I won't expect that I would be in the major characters. I'm not such a good dancer."

"Chirp!"

The big clock bell rang

"Oh no! I might be laaaaaate! I got to gooo!"

Ahiru was running all the way to school and she noticed Pique and Lilie reading the bulletin board.

"A-Ahiru!" Pique said having the feeling that Ahiru is behind her

"What?!"

"You're in."

"I'm in?" she raised her eye brow "In what?"

"The drama!"

"I'm in?"

"Yes, you are!" Lilie said in excitement

"Why?"

"I don't know?"

"Maybe they like Ahiru because she almost fell down!" Lilie giggled

"But what is my role?"

Pique pointed at the list of names. Ahiru traced her name to the group of ellipsis then to the role

"W-What?!!!"

Fakir looked ahead of him and he saw the group of girls on the way to the classroom. He approached the bulletin board and browsed thru the names. The first thing he saw was Ahiru's name and his eyes widened a little then he looked to where Ahiru was walking farther from him.

"She…is…the…princess"


End file.
